Talk:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A alternate reality)
I'm confused by the last sentence, that says as a nod to the Jeffrie's design, the rim of the saucer was changed from vertical to nearly 90 degrees. Isn't that the same thing? Did you mean to say it was beveled more like the original at a nearly 45 degree angle? A 90 degree angle is a perfect square turn (or edge), which the Prime movie Enterprise had, and the one from the Kelvin universe. The original had a slightly beveled edge to the rim, is this what this sentence is saying? But "vertical" to "90 degrees" is the same thing and no change. Clarify? Thanks! 03:06, July 29, 2016 (UTC)Bladerunner :yes that is what i meant to say and your description "beveled more like the original at a nearly 45 degree angle" is perfect, you should add it. Deevolution (talk) 03:43, July 29, 2016 (UTC) ____ I have looked all over the page and cannot find an "add edit" button. I'm a relative newbie at editing, and don't mind someone else doing it if it helps clarify the article. I even read the "help editing" section, which insists there is an "edit page" button on EVERY page. Can't find it! I've found Wikis in general to be very clumsy to navigate in the talk and edit functions unless it's something that a person does often, it is very non-intuitive! Never just a simple button with a dialog box, but always some arbitrary elements and Wiki-specific codes like "add four tildas before your sig". Why? Why can't you just sign your name? It seems like the early days when user interfaces were different in every program rather than now where they are pretty much 99% standardized and in a format most people can understand. It really could be a much easier and reach a wider knowledge base with a modern, standard user interface with easy to understand buttons, ala IMdB. And I'm fairly experienced at this stuff, but for some reason, Wiki's "language" and (to me) disorganized way of allowing edits and conversations just doesn't translate well to me! I'm sure to many it is very simple, but even with all my experience I still end up going in circles and trying links at random trying to find what should be a simple edit box, that requires so special characters or formatting just to add info or ask a question. It actually keeps many people from contributing, I think, if I can spend so much time trying to figure it out and I have many years working with computers and online webpages, even HTML coding, but at some point if you can't even find the door to get in, a person can give up! If it's open source, it ought to be more accessible to those who may not have a lot of intricate Wiki editing coding language but who may be a treasure trove of valuable information to share. Sorry for that rant, it just seems like a simple thing to do and they make it very difficult, but like most things, it probably makes perfect sense to the person who designed it or has a lot of experience following byzantine procedures to do something that should be a internet and windows-friendly BUTTON. LOL! I know this isn't YOUR fault, but have been so frustrated the few times I've tried to edit something. Hopefully someone will write a simple program that translates all the tildas and asterisks "code" symbols into a simple and quick to use "click the button" interface. Thanks for listening. :) Feel free to make the edit, or, if you want to take the time, point out to me where this "edit page" button that the help section is located on "every page" and I'll do my best to do it myself and know how to going forward. :) Thanks! 18:38, July 29, 2016 (UTC)Bladerunner ______Deevolutions, I appreciate the help with the edit! Maybe you have to be a registered user to have those missing "edit page" buttons that the help section insist are there, but non registered people can "talk". Whatever, Wiki-speak is definitely not intuitive, and I appreciate you doing the edit work for me! :) 23:31, July 30, 2016 (UTC)Bladerunnerr ::You can't 'just sign your name' because anyone could just sign your name, and then it would be impossible to know when you were you. I'm not sure why the edit link is not appearing for you; you can contact Wikia for assistance if you want. 31dot (talk) 01:11, July 31, 2016 (UTC) :::The page is protected from new and anon editors. - 02:04, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Construction The article states the Enterprise-A was constructed after the destruction of the original Enterprise, but in the film, the Commodore mentions one ship, 'more advanced' than the Enterprise, already being built at Yorktown. So a more accurate statement would be that the Enterprise-A was already under construction, but was completed after the destruction of the original Enterprise. Ggctuk (talk) 17:59, July 29, 2016 (UTC)